In modern automobiles, decorative interior panels, insulation, and the like are often secured by clips, or fasteners, having relatively large heads and serrated shanks connecting the panel to an underlying frame member. Such clips are normally fabricated of plastic and are usually simply pressed into position during assembly. If removed carefully, such as when repair work is to be performed, such clips can be reused.
At present, a one-piece prying-type tool is commercially available for removing clips. The tool has a V-shaped proximal portion with a distal handle. The proximal portion is slid between the head of the clip and the underlying structure, and the handle is tilted away from the underlying structure to tension the clip and pull it out of its receiving hole.
A disadvantage of this tool is that there is a tendency for the clip to bend during removal and for the head to break off. Not only does this make removal of the clip more difficult, but the clip cannot be reused. It must be replaced by a new clip to complete the repair job. In addition, such tool can damage an underlying panel.
Accordingly, a simple tool which enables such clips, and panels connected thereto, to be removed quickly and without damage either to the clip or panel is highly desirable.